


Soleil Tries Dancing

by Hanbei



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes: Shorts [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbei/pseuds/Hanbei
Summary: Dancing units are coveted in fire emblem heroes. Soleil's father Inigo and grandma Olivia are dancers, so why can't she be one too?Note: If you're from the future and there is a dancing Soleil in Fire Emblem Heroes, please realize this was written when that was a dream :)





	Soleil Tries Dancing

Soleil's team finished the battle. Aha! All of the infantry quests have been completed and done. 

"That was hard work," Soleil said with a sigh of relief. She was tired from all the times she had to keep going into the 10th stratum of the training tower. 

"Well we got them all done with stamina to spare," Fjorm said. "I'm just glad your dad can use dance and help us finish these quests faster." 

"Yes. He certainly is a big help to us," Takumi said. 

Soleil gulped. Everyone always paid attention to the dancers as of late. For some reason, Kiran always chose to bring one on every team. Soleil was surprised; sometimes her sword was needed, but often times Kiran chose to use someone else. Dancers, however, never had this problem - they were almost ALWAYS selected to help out! She wondered why she couldn't be a top choice for Kiran to use - after all, she was so cool! Why couldn't that cutie see she was worthy of marching out just as much, if not more than the rest of her family? 

"By the way, where is Inigo?" Fjorm asked. 

"He's over there....hitting on your sister," Takumi rolled his eyes. "Xander needs to keep an eye on his retainer." 

Typical dad. Ever since he got his dancing outfit, he seemed to have no limits when it came to trying to pick up ladies. Soleil sighed. 

~~~

Soleil found her grandma Olivia. She was talking to Mae, a spunky pink-haired mage. 

"Well...I'm just a little shy to talk to Kiran sometimes. I hope Kiran finds my dance suitable," Olivia said. 

"Ah nonsense! You're a riot, that's for sure. Have you seen the guys around this place? They are all captivated by your moves!" Mae exclaimed. "I'd argue you even give Ninian a run for her money!" 

"Grandma, I want to ask you for a favor," Soleil said. "Can you please....make me a dancing outfit?!" 

"What?!" Olivia blinked. "But Soleil, you told me you're awful at dancing...what is the change of heart." 

"Well, I want to learn! I believe that I can do it too. You sewed dad's outfit, right? I know he won't admit that because it will seem uncool," Soleil said. "But I recognize your handiwork. Please...make me one so I can be a cutie too!" 

Olivia and Mae looked at each other. 

"She's got spirit, that's for sure!" Mae smiled. "You should totally help her out!"

"Well, I can sew you one too...but it'll take a week for me to finish it," Olivia said. "But I am so happy my baby granddaughter wants to learn to dance! It fills my heart with joy that someone else wants to learn the steps of our family's sacred dance." 

~~~

So within a week, Olivia sewed Soleil a dancing outfit. When she put it on, she couldn't help but feel that there was barely anything covering her. It was a little chilly. 

"Oh my! You look wonderful," Olivia said. 

"uhh...so can add some pants or something?" Soleil said. "My undies are riding my butt. What will all the cuties think if..." 

"Nonsense! The fabric is made of magic, and it won't come off. Not even in battle. Trust me," Olivia said. "Besides, this is traditional female garb for our family." 

Soleil wasn't so sure, but she wanted to be a dancer. She would put up with the high-quality, barely-but-somehow-still-T-rated outfit. 

She attempted to follow the steps to Olivia's dance. She was so beautiful and graceful. Soleil found herself entranced by her movements - her grandma was sooo cool! And here was Soleil....proving that she had two left feet. 

"Ah! It's harder to dance than I thought," Soleil said. "But I have to learn! I want to be useful to Kiran, too!" 

~~~

So Soleil practiced all day and night in secret from the others. Soon enough, she presented her new form to the others. 

"Whoa!" Corrin's eyes widened. "Soleil, you look...different." 

"A good different, that's for sure," Mae said. "She's so cute!" 

"Really? You think so?!" Soleil's eyes shined. 

Inigo's jaw dropped. He wasn't sure how he felt about his daughter wearing THAT - for some reason, protective dad senses kicked in and he wrapped his large dancing scarf around her. She was getting more attention from everybody - especially the ladies, which was something he didn't like. 

"Soleil, where...did....you...get..that...outfit?!" Inigo asked. 

"Well, from-"

"Me," Olivia came in. "Inigo honey, doesn't she look cute?" 

"..." Inigo stared at Olivia. "Why are you encouraging her to wear THAT?! Why not a dress like Azura?" 

"It's traditional Ylissan garb. You know this, right?" Olivia chuckled. 

"..." Inigo removed the scarf from Soleil. "So, you learned how to dance?" 

"Yes! I learned from grandma and taught myself," Soleil said. She approached Kiran. "Hey, Kiran! You should try out my new dancing skills in battle - they're so cool!" 

Kiran eyed her up and down. "Soleil, you want to be a dancer? But you're one of our best swords! You can't just change classes like that." 

"Yes I can. Besides, I want to prove I can help the same way Dad and Grandma can too! Look how supportive the both are!" Soleil pointed. Kiran looked over her shoulder to see a proud Olivia and an Inigo attempting to play it off as his idea to the ladies to help Soleil dance. 

"Well, I can guess we can try your dance," Kiran said, but had an awful feeling...

~~~

This was it. Soleil was fighting beside Fjorm, Takumi, and Hector. It was her dance everyone was counting on for Takumi to take out the flyer over there. 

"Now, Soleil!" Kiran commanded. Soleil approached Takumi, and raised her arms the same way Olivia taught her. But...nothing happened. 

"Huh?!" Soleil blinked. 

"I forgot...she doesn't have dancing as a skill. Drat," Kiran said. The flyer knocked down Takumi. 

"This isn't good," Fjorm said. "Takumi is wounded!" 

"I've got it," Hector said with the swing of his axe. 

"Over there...there's two green mages coming!" Fjorm said. 

Soleil looked down at Takumi. She can't believe she failed in his hour of need. Kiran didn't look too happy either - she grabbed her sword and slashed at both of the green mages. She did it - she finished the map, and they teleorted back to Askr.

"Takumi! Are you okay?" Corrin asked. 

"It's a wound, I'm sure...I just need to rest," He said. "Why didn't you dance, girl?" He glared at her. 

"Oh! well..." Soleil scratched the back of her head. "I guess it's more of a hobby than a skill for me." 

"We can always practice in your free time on the weekends," Olivia said. "I was not able to use my dance to help people until I became proficient. Ask Inigo - it took him YEARS to master! I remember one time when he knocked over a vase in his underwear-"

"-No stories like that with ladies around please, mom!" Inigo turned scarlet. "I'm sure one day she will learn." 

"Actually, I was thinking of maybe taking it upon myself to learn singing instead," Soleil said.

...

"...But Soleil," Corrin said. "You're the worst singer in the army..." 

Pssh. What does Corrin know? A girl can dream, but for now she would be using her sword until she mastered another class.


End file.
